The Adventures of Conner Kent
by ElsaFrozen
Summary: We all know the story of how Superman came to be, but what of Conner Kent? How did he become Superboy, and how did he meet his friends? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Lex Luthor stared at the scientist. A look of pure hatred was on his face. "What do you mean she escaped?" He yelled.

The scientist quaked in fear. He knew it was not a good thing to make his boss angry. "I am s-s-s-so-sorry, sir. I do not know how she got out," he stammered.

"Really? Why don't you explain why the security cameras caught you helping her?" He asked. The security cameras turned on from the previous night. True to Lex's words, the scientist had helped the experiment escape. "I believe your usefulness has just outrun its course," Lex said as he plunged a knife into the man's hearts.

The man gasped for breath. He tried to pull out the knife, but it was too late. He had lost too much blood. He fell to the floor.

Lex took off the black gloves he was wearing. He took his cell phone out of his pocket. "Come, take care of this mess," he said then he hung up.

**Hello, readers. I am back with a new Smallville story! I hope you all enjoy this. Oh, before I forget I do not own Smallville. If I did, the seasons would keep going on. Please leave reviews. I would love to hear what you think.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Conner Kent let out a deep breath as he stepped onto the bus that would take him to Smallville High School. The inside of the bus was almost full with teenagers. He sat down on the third row and set his blue backpack on the floor. He knew he could have ran to school, but he decided against it because it was his first day to ever attend school. He was excited and nervous about going. Clark had told him so many stories about his high school that it sounded adventurous. Conner doubted, however, that he would have any adventures at Smallville High School.

The bus stopped and two students stepped on. It was a boy and girl. They both had dark hair and were holding hands. It was obvious that they were a couple. The boy was wearing a blue and black plaid shirt with blue jeans. The girl was wearing a red shirt and a denim skirt. They sat down in the seat that was in front of Conner.

The girl turned around in her seat. "Hi, I'm Zoe," she told him. "Are you new to Smallville High? I have never seen you around before."

Conner nodded. "My name is Conner. Nice to meet you," he replied.

Zoe grinned. "Good to meet you too. This is my fiancée, Clayton," she said as she pointed to the boy beside her.

Clayton turned around. "Hi. So where are you from?"

"I am from Star City," replied Conner. He was sticking to the story of the fake identity that Tess Mercer had given him. The thought of her death made him sad.

"Really? Zoe and I are moving there after we graduate this year," Clayton said. "That is when we are getting married."

A big grin appeared on Zoe's face. She showed Conner her ring finger. A beautiful diamond ring was on it.

"Congratulations!"

Zoe and Clayton stared at each other and smiled. Clayton gave Zoe a kiss on the cheek.

"So are you thinking of joining a club or anything while you are here?" Zoe asked casually.

"Well, I was thinking of joining the Torch. Do you know if the Torch is in need of more people on the staff?" Conner asked.

"Yes, it is," the engaged couple replied at the same time.

"We are the editors of the Torch. We are in need of some more journalists, and we are going to have to find someone to 'carry on the Torch' once we get married." Clayton said.

Half an hour later, the bus stopped at the school. The students quickly got off, and went to their classes except for Conner. He went to the principal's office instead so he could get his class schedule. He knocked on the principal's door.

Terrence Reynolds opened the door. He smiled as he saw the young man before him. "Conner Kent, come on in," he said.

The black haired young man obeyed. He was about to say something when he saw a blonde girl who was about his age. He smiled at her.

"Conner, this is Rachel Anderson. She just moved here," the principal said. "Now if you two will excuse me, I will send some students to escort you around to your classes." He handed them their class schedules then left the office.

A few minutes later, two students walked into the principal's office. They looked like they were the same age as Conner and Rachel. They smiled at the new students.

The boy gave Conner a firm hand shake. "Hi, I'm Simon. This is my girlfriend Beth. We are here to show you around to your classes. What is your schedule?"

Conner showed Simon his class schedule, and Rachel showed Beth hers.

"Looks like we have the same class schedule," Beth said shyly. "Well, except for the end of the day. I am taking a foreign language class then."

"Well," said Simon, "it looks like we have pretty much the exact same class schedule; so we will show you around." He opened the door. Beth, Rachel, and Conner followed.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"So what do you think of the school so far?" Beth asked Rachel and Conner as she slid in a booth. The new students had been at school for a few days, and they were now sitting at the Talon.

"Well, it seems so…normal," Rachel replied. "Smallville is supposed to be home of the weird and land of the unexplained."

Beth laughed. "Where did you here that from?"

"I wrote for the _Torch_ on the internet before I moved here," Rachel said.

"Ah. So you're a journalist?" Simon questioned as he sat down beside Beth. He smiled as the waitress set down their coffee.

"Yes. What about you two? What are your extracurricular activities after school?"

"Well, I study languages," Beth said.

"I play football," Simon said.

"You know what I do," Conner replied. He smiled as he remembered his first day at the _Torch_…

"_So the Torch is down the next hall to the right?" Conner Kent asked Simon as their last class ended. _

"_That's right. I hate to leave you, but I have to head to football practice. Coach Quigley and Coach Teague will kill me if I am late," the brown haired man replied._

_Conner laughed. "Okay, I'll catch you later," he said as he walked down the hall._

_A few minutes later, he was just about to open the door to the Torch when he saw Rachel walking toward him with several books in her hands._

"_Do not close it," she told him._

_He grinned and opened it wider as she walked closer. "Let me take those," he said as he took her books from her hands, "After you."_

"_Thanks. You did not have to take my books, you know?" Rachel said._

"_It is okay. I do not mind," he replied as they walked through the door._

_Zoe and Clayton smiled as they saw the two new students walked in. "Hi, Conner," they said at the exact same time. _

"_Hi," he replied._

_They both looked at Rachel. "Hey, Rachel, man you look a lot like Chloe Sullivan," Zoe said._

"_Thanks," she said._

"_So this is the Torch, and since you two know what to do; I guess we can get to work. Here is a list of stories we are working on," Clayton said. He handed them a piece of paper._

_Rachel and Conner took the paper, sat down in front of the computers, and began to work._

A loud scream outside the Talon interrupted his thoughts. He got up to investigate. Beth, Simon, and Rachel followed.

Once they were outside the Talon, they all let out a gasp. Right in front of them, and a girl that went to their school was a dead man.

Simon took out his cell phone and dialed 911. "Hello, police, I would like to report a dead body by the Talon," he said.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Conner asked.

She nodded. Her raven black hair blew in the wind.

Conner grinned. "G-g-g- good," he stammered out. _Why is talking to her so hard? _He thought.

_Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Just act like a reporter, and try not to feel guilty, _Rachel thought. She opened her purse, took out a camera, and began to take pictures. She fought back tears. She knew why he was dead, and who the murderer most likely was.

The light of the camera caused Beth to turn around. "How can y- are you all right, Rae?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know about you, but a murderer on the loose is scary to me," she replied. Her voice sounded shaky She avoided the gazes of her friends. If they knew the truth about her, they would think she was nuts. She continued to take pictures.

Conner observed the body more closely. "Something's not right about this. This man has been dead for a few days judging by the smell," he said.

"You are right about that, son," said a voice behind the group of teenagers. The teens turned around. The voice belonged to a black man who seemed to be in his mid-thirties. He smiled at them. "My name is John Jones. I am a detective," he said as he showed them his badge. "Conner Kent, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Conner explained what happened. The detective nodded. "Well, that all the questions I have," John said half an hour later. "You all may go."

The teenagers went back inside the Talon, grabbed their things, and left. John smiled as he saw them leave. Even though the murder that had taken place was terrible, it was good to know that Conner was making friends.

**So what do you think? Please review. I would love to hear your thoughts, and if you have any ideas, please share them.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Beth smiled as she walked inside the front door of her house. She had just gotten back from her Friday night date with Simon. She sat down on a chair and closed her eyes.

It had been a week since Lucy had found the body outside of the Talon, and Rachel was getting on Beth's nerves because the young reporter was determined to find killer. Beth liked Rachel but she was worried that the blonde girl's curiosity was going to get her, Simon, and Conner in trouble.

The ringing of her cell phone shook her out of her thoughts. She looked at the caller I.D., "Hello," she answered.

"It's time," a female voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Now?"

"Yes, now. I will be there in an hour. Be ready. Tell Simon." Then the caller hung up.

Beth groaned, went upstairs, grabbed a bag, and started to put some clothes in the bag. She went back down stairs and called her boyfriend. "It's time," she told him.

"When?" He asked.

"Forty-five minutes," she replied.

"Okay. I'll be ready. I love you."

"Love you too," Beth said then she ended the call.

"I don't know what to do, Clark," Conner said as he went up to the barn loft with his 'brother'.

"Well, she knows your secret now, and you asked her not to tell. The only thing you can do is trust her," Superman replied.

"The problem is I barely know her. I do not know for sure if I can trust," the young boy replied.

Clark looked up. He seemed to be deep in thought. "How long has she known?"

"For a week. Why?"

"Has anything come out in the _Torch _yet?"

"Other than her claiming to be saved by 'Superboy' that's it."

"So she hasn't given your identity to the public?"

"No."

Clark smiled, "And you still don't think you can trust her?"

"You have a point," Conner replied. He closed his eyes as he began to remember what had happened one week ago. It was the day that Lucy had found that dead man's body.

_Conner Kent let out a sigh of aggravation as he and Rachel walked to his truck. Rachel had practically begged him to help her research at the Torch, and now she wanted to break into Luthorcorp based on the information she had found on the man who had been murdered._

"_Please," she begged. "We can cover more ground if we work together."_

"_No, Luthorcorp is dangerous. I am taking you home," he said as he turned to face her._

"_Where is your sense of justice? Don't you want to put this man behind bars?"_

_Conner was about to reply, but he stopped as he saw a car driving extremely fast toward them. It wasn't stopping! It was going to hit Rachel if he didn't stop it. He grabbed his friend protectively, and using his super speed; he turned and grabbed the car with one hand, stopping the vehicle from killing her. _

_Rachel's eyes went huge as she saw what Conner did. "Oh my gosh! Are you related to Superman?"_

Crap! How am I going to explain this?_ He thought. He looked back at the car. No one was in it._

The ringing of his cell phone broke him from his memory. "Hello?"

"Conner, help! They're after me!"

"Rachel, where are you?"

"Che- _Torch_." Static began to interfere on the other end of the line.

"Rachel?" He asked.

Silence answered him. "Clark, we have a problem."

**This chapter is dedicated to Jade2nightwing and Jeremy Shane. Thank you both for your reviews. **


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"Okay, so one of your friends got captured by Lex?" Chloe asked Conner as she sat down in a chair at the Watchtower base that was in her and Oliver's house.

"That's what I am assuming," the dark haired man replied as he handed her a file. "This is the information she got at the _Torch_. I am glad you are sitting; what you are about to read is going to shock you."

"Hey, Chloe, do you thi- Conner- wha- Chloe, is he going to be part of the team?" Beth asked as she walked in the room.

Conner gave the two women a confused look. "Beth, what are you doing here, and what team?"

Chloe gave Beth an annoyed look. "Well, since Conner asked… I am starting a team of teenage heroes to help out in the future," Chloe explained.

"Well, that doesn't expl- Beth, are you a super hero?" He asked.

Beth blushed. "Well, I don't have powers like you. I can't run faster than a bullet, I can't shoot lasers from my eyes, nor do I have super strength. My powers are a little different. I can speak and read every language in the world. I can also hack into a computer that takes longer because each computer language is different. Oh, and Simon and I both know about your powers because Chloe asked us to keep an eye on you," she said. She let out a deep breath as she finished her sentence.

Conner blinked. That was the most he had ever heard Beth say. "Wow. I want in," he told them.

Chloe smiled. He was definitely going to be like Clark when he got older. "Well, Clark thinks you're ready," she replied as she read through the file. Her eyes widened. "Conner, where did you get this file?" she asked worriedly.

"Rachel has a place at the _Torch _that she keeps things she does not want people to know about. I cannot tell you where I got it at," he replied.

"What's wrong, Chloe?" Beth asked.

The blonde haired woman handed her the file. Beth began to read it. "Well, that explains why she looks like you. She is the clone of you and Oliver."

Rachel squint her eyes as the bright light shone in her green eyes. She tried to move but she was strapped to a metal table. Her body began to shake as the table was lowered into the icy cold water that was below the table. _I hope Conner can find me,_ she thought.

"All right, guys. I have been monitoring Lex's projects for several months now. This is what I got," Chloe told the Justice League as they all assembled in her living room. They all looked at the projector screen.

"He is still experimenting? I thought his memory got erased," Clark said.

"Well, for all we know he could have some research about himself. He is a billionaire after all," she replied.

"You are too, sweet heart," Oliver said with a playful grin.

"Yes, but we are not evil like he is. Any way we think Conner's friend got kidnapped by Lex. He said she was investigating a story and one of her resources pointed to Luthorcorp," Chloe said. "I am not sure what she was investigating, but I am sure Conner, Beth, and Simon can explain. Quit listen outside the door. Get in here."

Three figures walked in the room sheepishly. It was Simon, Beth, and Conner. All three teenagers looked at the ground guiltily.

"How did you know we were out there?" Simon asked.

Chloe pointed to her computer. "Security camera," she replied.

The team laughed. These teenagers had a lot to learn.

"Why don't you explain what happened?" Oliver asked.

Beth, Simon, and Conner looked at each other. "R-ri-right," Conner said. "Well, it all started with the murder of…"


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Rachel screamed as she felt the electrical shock go through her legs. She blinked back the tears that were trying to form in her eyes. _Conner, please hurry! _She thought then the world went black.

Oliver Queen crawled through the air vents of Luthorcorp. He let out a deep breath as he continued to crawl through the narrow opening. "Tower, what is the quickest way out of this thing?" He asked his wife aggregately. He really hated tight spaces.

Chloe smiled as she heard her husband's voice. She wanted to go on the mission with them, but she could not because she was pregnant. She touched her stomach. "Go straight and you should come to a giant T. The numbers should re-"

"Hold that thought," Oliver interrupted. He looked down. One of the vents had a small opening in it. He squinted as he looked through it. His eyes widened. He lowered his voice. "Tower, I am above her," he said. He took out a small stick that had a tiny opening in it. He put it in his mouth and aimed it at Lex. He blew on it.

Something sharp hit Lex in the neck. He touched the sore spot. He felt a little poke in it. He was about to pull it out to see what it was, but before he could do that he fell on the ground and his world went black.

"I am sorry. There is nothing more I can do for her," Doctor Emil Hamilton told the Justice League at the hospital.

"What about the microchip in her?" Chloe asked. "I have seen that chip before. It is a way for Lex to control her from a certain distance. Will you be able to get it out?"

Emil gave her a sorrowful look. "Not without killing her," he replied.

A few minutes later Conner, Simon, and Beth went into the hospital room that Rachel was in. They both looked at their friend. Each was hoping that she would wake up.

Five hours later, Rachel finally woke up. She let out a groan. "What happened?" she asked.

Her friends let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God. You're awake," her friends said at the same time.

"You got captured by Lex," Simon told her.

Rachel sighed. "I know. I mean where am I?"

"The hospital," Beth said.

"There is someone we want you to meet." Conner said.

The door opened. A blonde haired man and woman walked in the door. They both smiled at the young girl.

"Hey, Rachel. I'm Chloe. This is my husband Oliver," the blonde woman said.

"Hey. I guess Conner gave you the file, huh?" Rachel said shyly.

"He did," Oliver replied.

"So you know about my ability?" she asked.

The look on their faces told her no.

Rachel blushed. "Well, the cat out of the bag now, and you better not tell anyone. I can heal people, and when I do I get their power for a little bit if they have one."

Conner grinned. "You know my abilities. We know yours. I think there is something we can all do together," he said. He looked back at Chloe and Oliver. They smiled. They knew exactly what he was suggesting.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Conner, hurry up!" Rachel yelled inside the Kent house five years later.

The black haired man sighed as he awoke from his nap. "Coming!" he hollered back. He super sped into a tuxedo then down the stairs.

"Ready?" he asked.

Rachel glared at him.

"I take that as a yes," he replied. He picked her up bridal style then super sped to their destination.

They both walked quickly inside a church. Simon smiled as he saw his best friends. "You got the rings?" He asked Conner.

"I sure do," he took out a box in his pocket.

"Simon, relax. You are getting married in two days. This is just the dinner rehearsal," Rachel told him.

He let out a deep breath. "Okay."

"I am going to check on Beth," Rachel said as she walked away.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the pastor said two days later. "You may kiss the bride."

Simon and Beth grinned then they kissed.

A few years later, Conner and Rachel got married. Their wedding was not normal because it got ruined by… but that's another story.


End file.
